Interesting times
by VonGikkingen
Summary: The months she spent looking for her kidnapped brothers might have been a terrible ordeal for Merida - but for Hamish, Hubert and Harris it was quite a different experience. Time they best remember for all the lessons they got to skip and all the exciting things they missed because of their blindfolds...


"He's got that look again," said Hamish. His brothers didn't even bothered to look up from their plates. They knew exactly who he was talking about. Lord Mackintosh _always_ had that look.

"Right. Who's talking him out of doing something stupid this time?" sighed Hubert.

There was no reply to that. Not until Harris smiled a rather devious smile making his brothers frown at him.

"What if we didn't…?" he said in response to their questioning looks.

"Right. Just let him act on one of his stupid ideas. What's the worst that can happen?" said Hubert sarcastically.

"That's just the thing," mused Harris. "What _is_ the worst case scenario…?"

"I really have to spell it out for you, don't I?" sighed Hamish. He wasn't exactly surprised – this happened a lot. Over the years it became clear that he was the one that managed to get something out of their many lessons on diplomacy and that made him the one that had to keep his brothers informed about the political situation.

"Right. Let's say we let him go on having the kind of disruptive effect he has with his constant talk about the kingdom needing a _king_ ," he said with a grimace he could see mirrored on his brothers faces. "All that can come of it is political instability. Merida will have to deal with it which means his chances of getting away are minimal. Best case scenario is that we'll have to punish him in some way. And have one of the clans pissed at us pretty much forever. You know how they can hold a grudge."

"And the worst case scenario is he goes too far and breaks some more serious law. We'll have to have him executed and that almost definitely means civil war," joined Hubert. "That's what makes him so dangerous. Even eliminating him won't stop him from causing trouble."

"Yes, but... if we keep doing this we're just postponing the inevitable," said Harris. And now they could definitely hear it – the tone he had when talking about some new scheme.

"The inevitable…?" asked Hubert.

" _A confrontation_."

…

"You do realize there's a reason we're always trying to prevent that kind of thing, right?" said Hamish as they sneaked away from the dining hall. This was turning out to be a conversation they shouldn't be having in a room with a hundred potential witnesses, most of them from other clans. So they decided to have it up on the top of the tower, as far out of hearing distance as possible.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life trying to prevent this from happening?" said Harris, still very serious about his insane idea. "Because that's going to be a full time job."

"Is that the part you mind? How much free time do you think you'll have once we're at war?"

"There's not going to be a war," said Harris, sounding amazed that he was the only one seeing the implications. "He'll just try to get Merida to abdicate. That's the idea anyway and he doesn't seem to be getting over it. And since getting people agitated isn't working fast enough for him, he'll take direct action. He'll try to get some leverage, probably kidnapping one of us, or mother and…"

"And he'll be committing treason so we're going to have to execute him because that is the law," reminded Hubert.

"Wouldn't be the first time the law was changed…" said Harris dismissively. "Besides. It will never come to that. He keeps going on and on about how we need a proper ruler. It will take something pretty radical to make him realize he doesn't really want the crown."

"Oh, he wants the crown," argued Hamish. "Why else would he go on causing all this turmoil and…"

The silence that followed was ended by a laugh from Harris, amused by how long it took his brothers to catch up with him.

"Look, all I'm suggesting is that this time we let him do the stupid thing he's got on his mind. If he feels like kidnapping us will get him what he wants, then let him kidnap us. If he gets the rest of the clans on board, that's even better…"

"You've lost me," interrupted Hamish.

"We all know how that scenario will end. She'll teach him a lesson – and we want plenty of witnesses to see that. People will be less likely to side with him in the future."

"But you're still talking about a direct attack on members of royal family," frown Hubert. "Besides, I don't see how we can let that go unpunished once the whole thing is over."

"Punishment is fine, as long as he doesn't end up dead. We don't want him dead, right?" said Hamish, checking with his brothers. They both shook their heads.

"He's known quantity," said Harris, summing up his own opinion.

"And he knows what he's doing, generally. Too bad that what he's doing right now is causing everyone trouble in the long run. Do we actually need to go to this kind of extreme just to get him to see he doesn't want the crown…?"

"I don't see we have much of a choice," said Harris. "All this intervening is exhausting. Let's just let things play out and…"

"And if something goes wrong? You know the whole point of us masterminding these things is to keep Merida on the throne. Something goes wrong and guess who's next in the line," pointed out Hamish. They always came to that particular point.

" _We know_ ," said his brothers in unison.

He reminded them of that little detail almost daily. That was the main reason they were using their talents for good of their kingdom these days. None of them felt like shouldering the burden that was the absolute power. Merida on the other hand didn't seem to mind all that responsibility.

"Is this really better than the alternative. I mean… I don't feel like getting kidnapped. Do you?" asked Hamish. "Can't we just tell him we can see through him…?"

"No. We need to make him see. And this might be the only way…"

They all went quiet, lost in their own thoughts, trying to foresee where their meddling might lead this time.

"I think you're right. However this goes his interfering will be over," said Hamish thoughtfully. "And even if Merida relinquishes her claim to the throne because of this…"

"Which she won't," said his brothers in unison.

"Which she absolutely won't… But if she did, I'm still off the hook," grinned Hamish.

"So we're agreed then? We're doing this. We're actually letting him go ahead with his worst idea yet," sighed Hubert.

"Think of it like this – we can't have lessons while we're kidnapped," said Harris, improving all their moods.

"Right then. Let's do this. By which I mean return to the feast and pretend this conversation never happened," said Hamish decisively and took the lead.

…

"This isn't personal, you understand," was the first thing he told them when their blindfolds were removed.

"It couldn't be more personal," murmured Hubert before his brothers turned their meaningful stares at him, shutting him right up.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," continued Mackintosh. And it sounded as though he actually meant it. The brothers exchanged looks. So they read the situation right after all – and they weren't the only ones. Even he knew this was a very bad idea. But he must have known that something about all this was simply inevitable… so here they were.

"I suppose you think she didn't give you a choice," said Hamish with a carefully calculated level of sarcasm. "I mean how dare she, sit on a throne that is _rightfully_ hers, doing a pretty good job of ruling, considering what disrespectful subjects she has to deal with…"

"I think we're past disrespectful now. We're way into _traitor_ territory," added Hubert.

"I don't expect you to understand. You're too young to see…" started Mackintosh, still sounding genuinely apologetic.

Harris saw his brothers giving him a sideways looks that spoke volumes. It appeared he read the situation perfectly. "You know if you want the crown that much there were other ways to go about it," he told the lord that had already hard enough time meeting their eyes.

"Were there?" Mackintosh said with a smile that was the furthest thing from amused. "Must have missed that…"

They didn't bother answering that. Instead they fell silent and waited for him to leave. It didn't take long now that he saw there was no point in explaining the complexities of the situation to three teenagers.

They kept their silence for a minute or two after they were left alone in the tent before they started discussing what to do next.

"Well, that couldn't have gone better," said Harris, very pleased with himself right now. "Did you see his face? He's questioning whether the crown is really worth it. He'll have his priorities sorted in no time."

"Yes, but he also backed himself into a corner. He has to go through with this now – or lose face. We better have a plan before Merida shows up. This can end pretty bloody otherwise," pointed out Hamish.

"Oh please. I bet he'll order his people to forget to guard us one night," said Hubert. They were all thinking it anyway.

"It's not him I'm worried about. He knew us since we were kids, no way he's doing anything more than threatening us. But Merida won't take this calmly," frowned Hamish.

"Only if she believes we're in real danger. And he won't be able to sell that. You saw him," said Harris pointedly. "He knows he screwed up."

They went silent, all three considering their next step carefully.

"He might not have a choice. Not with the other clans watching. I heard McGuffin among the people that ambushed us – and before you ask, yes, I'm sure it was him. Couldn't understand a word," said Hubert with suddenly darkening expression. "And that means Dingwall's here to. That changes things."

"Not much, though. We just gave her a chance to pacify them all while she's at it," said Hamish, shrugging.

"We can't afford to be that optimistic," replied Hubert.

"There's plenty of things we can't afford. Mackintosh isn't the only one that backed himself into a corner," said Hamish, dropping the optimism. It wasn't really his style anyway. "All we can do now is wait for things to develop."

…

"You know, when you said _let's get kidnapped_ I really thought it would be more fun," sighed Hubert. After weeks of captivity the boredom was getting to them.

"Don't even think about it," said his brothers in unison when they saw the expression that crossed his face.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it," said Harris. "We're _not_ escaping."

"But it would be so easy…"

"Yes. And everyone in the camp knows our reputation and how easy it would be for us to escape - _if we wanted to_. Which makes them all wonder why we haven't tried anything yet," explained Hamish patiently. "We're doing a good job of making them paranoid just by staying put. I bet they're all thinking we're working on some devious plan…"

"Well, we are," grinned Hubert. "The thing is – if they were really that paranoid they would have posted guards outside the tent."

"Oh they _forgot_ to do that again…?" said Hamish peaking his head out to check. "Well, I think it's safe to say we're a few days from a resolution of some kind. Either Merida shows up and does something dramatic, or we'll be ordered to escape…"

"He can't _order_ us," laughed Harris. "Can he…?"

"He can try. I mean he does have his serious expression on," remarked Hamish as he turned his attention back into the tent. "And he just saw me. So I think we'll be having a chat any minute now…"

The brothers exchanged looks and put on their usual casual expressions. And just as expected in just a few seconds they had a visitor.

"I hope you're not thinking about escaping," said Mackintosh. Very unconvincingly.

"Furthest thing from our minds," replied Hubert with a bright smile.

"You know, for someone who might be a king any day now you look pretty glum," said Harris just as casually. "Where's your happy face?"

"You'll see it the day I'll have the crown in my hands."

"If we'll be there. I don't know if you heard, but we're to be executed soon," said Hamish never letting his unconcerned expression change.

"That's… not going to happen. You know she's coming save you…"

"Yes we do. And apparently so do you," smiled Harris. "Which makes me wonder – why go through all this when you seemed convinced you're going to fail…?"

"I…"

"Didn't think it through?" offered Hubert, since Lord Mackintosh was clearly struggling with words just now.

"Or just wanted some attention? Because trust me, you've got it now…"

He frowned at them and gave them a look that suggested he finally remembered just who he was dealing with. The three princes with long history of mischief and mayhem and diplomatic incidents…

"Is she coming for you…?" he asked with real curiosity in his voice. "I mean you're her brothers… She wouldn't leave you in danger. Right?"

They only gave him a look that seemed to make him realize what he just implied. As if they could ever do anything bad enough for Merida to give up on them.

"She's coming. Don't you worry about that," said Hamish.

"I don't…"

"Good," continued Hamish cutting him off. "Because the thing to be worried about right now is what you'll do when she does. You better have a plan. This time preferably something you spent more than five minutes thinking up."

Shaking his head at the way they continued to talk to their kidnappers, Mackintosh left. The silence that followed his exit was _very_ meaningful.

"You did _not_ just tell him to _think_ ," said Hubert, being the first one to lose it. "That's the worst thing you could possibly do…!"

"I know, I know," said Hamish, pacing around. "It just slipped out. It's not like he's actually going to do it. You know how improvised this whole thing was from the beginning."

"Was it? Because he got the other clans on board somehow. We can't just pretend that was a coincidence. I can't believe I'm saying it, but he might have some skills… Who's to say he won't figure out there's only one thing he can really do now that he let it all go this far?"

"He's _not_ going to execute us," repeated Hubert for the hundredth time since they became hostages.

"He's going to keep hoping we'll escape. But if we won't… He can't just let us go. Think about what that will look like," said Harris, for the first time sounding like he was regretting this whole idea.

"So we escape," said Hubert. "That will be the end of it."

"We can't. They need to face each other. And you saw him – he's not done waiting. Not just yet," said Hamish, thinking hard. "I think we'll just have to risk it."

"You realize that when you say _it_ you mean _our lives_. Well, I guess it's still a solution for you – no one's going to force you to rule if you're dead…" said Hubert shaking his head in disbelief.

"This isn't just about making sure we continue ditching responsibility. This is about the future of the kingdom," insisted Hamish. "We are terrible choices for rulers, right?"

"Right," agreed his brothers.

"But we're next in the line for the throne. And we _always_ will be, unless something changes. For us to be definitely off the hook there needs to be an heir…" continued Hamish.

"Let me stop you right there. Last time someone tried to get through to her on that particular subject we all ended up as bears…" reminded Harris. Not that any of them ever quite to managed to forget that particular episode in their lives.

"I know, I know. But that was because she's been ordered to. Maybe if it was her idea…" said Hamish thoughtfully.

" _Bears_ ," reminded Hubert and Harris again.

"I know. But think about it. He wouldn't make a bad king… I mean he knows to come to us for advice, not to mention he clearly wants the job even if he's going about getting it all wrong. And the clans follow him…"

" _When he tells them to abduct members of royal family_ ," reminded Hubert. "But yes – if I was willing to overlook that, it almost makes sense. Almost. And maybe if we had this chat before we were stuck here we might have done something about it. But even if we escape right now, this situation is pretty much past salvaging."

Which would end the conversation right there, if only Hamish didn't look like he felt like taking on that challenge. Someday. If they lived through this…

"We're staying aren't we…?" sighed Hubert, seeing that his brothers were too intrigued by this latest idea to let it go. "Fine. But if we're getting killed over this, I'm going to be saying _I told you so_ all the way to the gallows."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. They're not going to hang us," said Harris. "If anything they'll shoot us."

…

"I _told you_ ," said Hubert when they were informed they were to put on blindfolds.

"You did," sighed Harris sounding more upset about that fact than the seriousness of their current situation.

"And now if something dramatic happens at the last moment, we won't even see it," added Hubert frowning at his blindfold.

"I still think we'll be fine."

"Oh, shut up Hamish," said his brothers in identical tones of exasperation. And just like that, all their scheming seemed to be over.

"We're dead," repeated Hubert when they were out in the open. "We are so dead…"

"Not yet. He's going to do a speech first," pointed out Harris. And of course, he was right. There always had to be a speech. And a whole lot of yelling too.

"You know this would be the perfect moment for a dramatic entrance…" murmured Hamish. And before they could reply to that, the familiar voice they were all secretly expecting said " _Not if I have any say in it!_ "

…

"I _knew_ we'll miss the most interesting part," said Harris getting on his horse ready to leave the camp for good. "Damn blindfolds."

"I don't think interesting things will stop happening now," grinned Hubert. He was in particularly good mood – that had a lot to do with being alive, but more to do with being right. "I still can't believe she wanted to turn into a bear…"

"What I can't believe is she's keeping alive someone so obviously guilty of treason," said Hamish. And though his expression made it seem it was just a casual remark, his brothers knew better.

"I have my reasons," said Merida. Hamish smiled wider, since he clearly intended to be overheard.

"I'm not saying it was a bad idea. Everyone knows you have every right to have him executed – way to make sure clan Mackintosh never forgets they owe us. Big time."

"Yes," said Merida thoughtfully. And her expression made it clear that she never even thought of that angle.

"Good move. Very diplomatic," continued Hamish. It took some seriously threatening looks from his brothers to stop him from adding more. But it was clear to all of them that he had a plan - or thought he did. And with Merida within earshot it was impossible to remind him how badly their last plan misfired less than an hour ago.

"You know what this means, right?" said Hubert, seeing they really needed a change of subject and fast. "You can finally have a coronation. No one will even think about protesting."

"Yes, I suppose…" said Merida with a hesitant smile. After all that's happened it was hard to believe that things could be that simple now. "But we need to get home first."

And there was something unspoken, something that urged them to hurry. Their sister clearly had her doubts about the company they were forced to travel in. Even though everyone was showing all outward signs of feeling guilty about what went down they were all far from trustworthy just yet.

"This will take a lot of mending," she spoke to herself looking at the group of warriors unable to meet her eyes.

"Good thing you have previous experience," said Hamish. That at last brought a smile back on her face, even if just for a moment.

…

"That's not a good idea," said Hubert even before his brother finished explaining what he had in mind. They were riding ahead of others, but even out of hearing distance as they were they felt the need to keep their voices down.

"Yes it is. Besides, that is how father received his crown. From the leaders of the clans that followed him," said Hamish.

"They're doing pretty bad job of following her," said Hubert pointedly, since they were all thinking it anyway.

"All the more reason to make it happen. It will be symbolic."

"It will look like we're trying to get back at him. He will literally have the crown in his hands – only to give it away…" said Harris doubtfully. "Seems so… petty."

"We almost got killed today. No one will be surprised if we want to be petty about it," said Hamish, still defending his idea. "Anyway. I think it will have a good effect."

"Having front row seat to see her on the throne. Yeah, I'm sure it will make him change his ways…" said Hubert sarcastically.

"Well, having the front row seat he'll also have a pretty good view of the other throne. You know – the empty one. If that won't help put things into context…" Hamish could tell that it would take some convincing to get his brothers on board with this. But the idea was a good one, he felt certain of it.

"I hope you're not plotting revenge," said Merida, catching up with them and putting an end to their conversation. "That's my job."

"Nothing like that," assured her Hamish, while his brothers knew better than to make any comments.

"Good. I need you to behave until all this gets sorted," she sighed. "Things will be complicated enough without us getting vengeful. And believe me, I'm feeling plenty vengeful. But… we need to think about the kingdom."

"We do," agreed the princes in unison.

…

"So mother thinks it's a great idea," announced Hamish proudly. His brothers only stared at him in disbelief.

"That's because she feels pretty vengeful too, after all we've been through. Of course you were able to get her to agree," said Hubert once he got over the initial shock.

"But that's not your whole plan, is it?" guessed Harris.

"It is for now. But I'll think of something as things develop," said Hamish intending to do just that. The only reason he didn't do this years ago was the same reason that made his brothers so hesitant right now. Merida tended to react a certain way when she felt someone was trying to _arrange_ her life…

"You're going to end up as a bear," said Hubert shaking his head as they headed for the throne room. For all they were able to get away with, they still couldn't afford to be late for a coronation.

…

"So… at least I won't be the only bear around," said Hamish barely seconds after the witch left. His brothers rolled their eyes and got up to slip away from the room. They had a lot to discuss and it was discussion better not had in front of agitated – not to mention armed – clansmen.

"Worried?" asked Harris the moment they were safely outside the throne room.

"No," said Hamish.

"She's got this," said Hubert.

"So… we're staying out of it?" asked Harris. They all nodded in unison, since none of them felt any particular desire to go against a witch.

"But we better pretend we're as worried as everyone else and start looking for the helm around the castle," said Hamish.

"There you are…" surprised them a familiar voice. They all turned to the direction it was coming from, not having to try too hard to look surprised. Mackintosh was really the last person they expected right now.

"We don't have it," said Hamish before the lord could accuse them of anything. "Last time we saw it father was taking it with him into that last battle."

"I was afraid you'll say that."

"You were?" frowned Harris.

"Believe it or not, I don't want to end up as a bear," replied Mackintosh.

"I don't know… it might be an improvement in your case," said Hubert. "But if you want to know how likely that is, you're really talking to the wrong people. Person that deals with these types of crises would be _the queen_ …"

To that he had no answer.

"Oh and if you ever wanted a chance to fix the mess you made now would be the perfect time," said Hamish a little too causally. "She won't need help, you understand. But she'll remember you offered it."

"And before you even think about not taking our advice in this, remember – it's a miracle you're alive to be having this conversation," added Hubert, since they could all see there was about to be some kind of protest.

With that, the princes turned their backs and walked away.

…

"Well, I did not see that coming," admitted Hubert when he spotted Merida returning. She did not look like someone who just solved a problem.

"She still has time," said Harris dismissively. "You know how close she cut it the last time…"

"Yes, but… This looks different," said Hubert frowning as their sister got closer. She looked… defeated.

"Didn't go well then?" guessed Hamish when they joined her as she walked to the main gate. She only shook her head.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Harris. The question very much on all their minds because for the first time in a very long time they couldn't just guess what's going to happen next. In this moment, the future was truly an unknown territory.

"What's best for the kingdom," said Merida after momentary hesitation.

…

"Eavesdropping?" said Mackintosh, not really surprised at finding them outside the queens chambers.

"Why would she want to talk to _you_?" asked Hamish, going straight to the point.

"You mean you don't know either?" he asked, studying their expressions carefully.

"Not a clue," admitted Hubert after some hesitation. Mackintosh only stared at them in amazement.

"You better not keep her waiting," reminded Hamish waving at the door. The sooner he answered his summons the sooner the princes could overhear what was all this really about. And they were dying to find out.

" _If you can find the helm before the witch's deadline the crown is yours,_ " was not what they expected to hear. In fact it was about the last thing anyone expected, since it made no sense. There was no way Mackintosh had better chances than the only person around here that dealt with a witch before.

"She's not…" started Harris.

But before he could finish there were a few more voices they didn't recognized entering the conversation. And next thing they knew the doors were open and they had to act as though they weren't standing outside this whole time. Not that anyone bought their innocent expressions…

"Eavesdropping?" accused them Merida. They shrugged in unison, waiting to be told what the hell was happening.

"Are we going to be bears or not?" asked Hubert.

"We're not," said Mackintosh surprising them all. "Isn't that right?" he added turning to the girl with the red cloak the princes only now registered.

For whatever reason, instead of giving any kind of answer, she started sniffing the air. They exchanged looks, but before they could make any kind of comment she said "This way," and started walking down the hall towards the main entrance.

And everyone, even their mother, followed.

"Why are we following?" asked Harris once they reached the courtyard without any kind of explanation.

No one bothered to answer them. The girl in red turned abruptly and headed for the forest. Merida exchanged looks with Mulan before saying "We better hurry..."

"I'll gather the men and follow," said Mackintosh in identical matter of fact tone, stopping her in her tracks.

"There's no need," protested Merida.

"If anything happens to you the crown goes to Hamish. No one wants that. Especially Hamish. Isn't that right?" he said, turning to her brothers. For once they didn't have a quick comeback ready for him.

Without waiting for answer he started walking away. Everyone was too shocked to remember that they had the power to stop him.

"We might need the help," said Mulan, their sister's former tutor, though her tone made it clear she wasn't sure how to feel about this development.

"You might," said Hamish and immediately got a look from Merida. "It might not be a bad idea, giving them a chance to make up for that whole… kidnapping business…" he finished uncertainly.

"Is that what you think he's doing?" said mother frowning at them. "Maybe he just wants to get his hands on that helm…"

"As long as everyone is motivated by not wanting to be a bear, they'll be trustworthy enough," pointed out Hamish. Reminding them all that there was a deadline and they really didn't have the time to discuss this.

"Stop grinning," said Hubert and Harris the second they were left alone.

"This is good…"

"This is a beginning," corrected Hubert. "Barely. He's still a traitor so whatever your evil plan is, you need to forget it."

"That's the beauty of it," said Hamish excitedly. "I don't have a plan. I don't think there is a need for one."

"Oh? All our problems will just magically solve themselves…?" said Harris sarcastically.

"We don't have problems. Just a problem. Singular. And as long as there isn't a crown on my head, we're handling it perfectly…" shrugged Hamish.

…

"Not a single bear. That's what I call a successful coronation," grinned Harris the moment the witch started walking for the exit. Mother turned to him with one of her looks that shut him right up, but that didn't change the fact he was right.

It all worked out just fine in the end.

"Do you think we can take one evening to pretend everything is just fine and there is no need to sneak away and plan something devious?" asked Hubert in a low voice. His brothers nodded in agreement without needing to think about it too much. After all – nothing too bad could happen if they took one evening off.

"Right. I'm off to steal some cakes," revealed Hamish just before disappearing from the room.

"Not so fast…"

The princes turned around at the sound of that voice. This was a confrontation they should have seen coming. "We better take this outside," said Hubert, realizing that Mackintosh won't be ignored. He looked pretty determined to have this talk.

"So what do you want?" asked Harris once they were all safely out of the throne room. "Apology or advice…?"

"I want to know what you think you were doing."

"Making you see you don't actually want to rule. And before you get angry it's not entirely our fault you were impossible to get through to," said Hamish hesitantly. "You really believed you wanted that crown."

"Did I?" said Mackintosh surprising them with a smile. "Because it was offered to me earlier today. Do you remember me looking too disappointed when it turned out I'll not be getting it after all…?"

That left them momentarily speechless.

"You assume too much," he told them, using this miraculous moment of their silence. "Remember what my demands were…?"

"You wanted her to relinquish… oh…" said Hubert, openly amazed. "That's really stupid, you know."

"What?" said Hamish and Harris in unison, since they were not seeing it at all.

"He doesn't want her to rule."

"Yes. He made that pretty clear," said Harris frowning, since this didn't sound like much of an explanation.

"Oh. I see…" said Hamish, catching up as well. "You don't want her to have the most dangerous job in the kingdom. That's… really stupid."

"If I got my way back when I had you three to bargain with…" started Mackintosh.

" _You'd have taken all she ever wanted_ ," said Harris, now too amazed at the stupidity of that whole plan.

"All she's been preparing for her whole life. Does she _really_ want to have a kingdom depending on her? Who in their right mind would?" he said, looking meaningfully at Hamish. Which was a good point. The problem was that it only made sense for the three of them – Merida was a different case altogether.

"But you don't really want a whole kingdom depending on you either," pointed out Hubert. "Or is that a price you're willing to pay…?"

"Our rulers tend to get into dangerous situations. Die violent deaths. Now if it was Hamish I wouldn't mind all that much…"

"We get that part," said Hamish, smiling against his will.

"Too bad your plan backfired and now you'll be branded traitor pretty much indefinitely. I mean, you won some points today, but still… You shouldn't even be alive after what you did…" reminded Harris.

"I know. Strange, isn't it…?" smiled Mackintosh and just like that he turned around and started walking away.

"You assume too much," said Hubert to his back. Mackintosh gave no indication he heard him.

"And maybe he has a plan…" started Harris watching the lord as he walked away.

"That's the scariest thing I heard today. And I was _just_ threatened to be turned into a bear," said Hamish shaking his head.


End file.
